You Can't Dodge Fate
by Awesomely-Twilightish
Summary: Ever since Bella laid eyes on her hunk of a boss she hasn't been able to keep him off her mind. Its obvious that she wants him but instead of admitting it she avoids him in the workplace. But how long can you really avoid someone you see everyday? AH/OOC
1. Something Better Than Coffee

"Would you look at that sweet ass?" my coworker and best friend, Alice, whispered to me as she sipped from her mug, keeping her eyes trained on the person across the room. It was Monday morning and she and I were currently in the break room (like we were every morning around this time) indulging in the bliss known as instant coffee––god bless caffeine––before the work day began. It was our morning routine and also something I enjoyed immensely. Not because of the coffee though. I mean, don't get me wrong; I worshipped coffee like the addicting pick me up it was, but there was something even better than the instant brown gold. Something more addicting, which was the reason I continued this routine every morning.

You see, my boss, Edward Cullen also has a morning routine. He comes in each morning, clad in one of his many beautifully fitting suits to enjoy a cup of morning delight like dear Alice and I. But unlike me and Ali, he takes his coffee into his office to drink. Where's the fun in that if we're in here and he's in there? Right, there is none.

So Alice (sweet, sweet, brilliant Alice) had an idea. It's not a secret that our boss doesn't enjoy sharing coffee with the rest of the office, considering there's a jar beside the office coffee labeled: **Edward's coffee. Do not touch, or risk being fired. **I get where he's coming from though. I mean, the office coffee goes so fast because everyone always drinks it up and the kind we have is so cheep which makes no sense because its not like we can't spring for something more expensive like Edward does. His coffee tastes great. I would know because it's the kind I buy for my house. And if I can buy that kind of coffee on my own, why can't the office buy it? Maybe I should start bringing my own coffee too.

But, um, I digress.

What was I saying before? Oh yeah, Alice's brilliance.

Edward usually keeps his coffee next to the offices jar on the second shelf for, you know, easy access; he can grab the coffee, put it in a mug with some hot water, add his sugar and whatnot and be gone… off to his office. But like I said before, where's the fun in that? Alice figured we should find some way to prolong his stay in the break room every morning. A longer stay for Edward means more eye candy for Bella. Oh, and Alice too.

So, back to Alice's plan. Edward is a fairly tall guy. Around six foot two I would guess, but even him in all his tall godliness has to stretch when it comes to the sixth shelf in the coffee cabinet. Since Ali and I got here every morning before him, we took it upon ourselves to move his coffee to the top shelf before he came in.

He used to go insane every morning when he would come in and his coffee would be on the top shelf _again_. At first he thought it was because someone else was drinking it but there was never any missing. After a while of him putting it back on the second shelf and having it on the top one when he came back for it, he just gave up on getting upset about it. So now, whenever he came in, he didn't even glance at the second shelf; he just went straight for the top one. Sure it sucked having to climb a chair every morning in heels to put it up there, considering the fact that I can barely walk five inches in them without risking injury, but the benefits were so good.

_So good, indeed, _I thought as I watched Edward reach toward the top shelf in search for his coffee. His suit jacket was riding up, exposing his ass. And what a mighty fine ass it was… which was definitely something Alice shouldn't be thinking. "Alice," I whispered, "I don't think Jasper, your _fiancé_, would appreciate you ogling another mans ass. Don't you think so?" I asked as Edward finally got his coffee down and started fixing his mug.

She at least had the decency to look ashamed. "Well it isn't like I'm planning on trying out the merchandise; I'm just…admiring." Alice tilted her head a bit to the left, obviously having no intention of quitting her admiration of the goods anytime soon. "At least I can admit that I'm admiring him, unlike a certain best friend of mine who's been crushing on our boss since we started this job," she said, watching me watch Edward.

I scoffed. "Ali, you are so––" Right. She's so right. "––wrong. I have not been crushing on him since I started this job." _Yeah, _my traitor mind said, _you've been crushing on him since the day you came for your interview… an entire year ago._

Sigh. It sucked to admit it, but my brain was right. Alice and I had started this job last year at her insistence that I apply at Cullen & McCarty Advertisements. She thought I would be really good at getting people to buy things and making catchy slogans.

Why? I have no idea but she thought I would be a shoe in at this because I had impeccable creativity (her words, not mine.) I didn't argue because Alice always seemed to know what she was talking about (creepy sixth sense and all.) So I'd applied and gotten an interview to my surprise. Apparently the people at C&M agreed with Alice. I had convinced her to apply with me and her quirky attitude had convinced our supervisors that she could convince any future clients to sign with us.

I'd fallen in like with Edward Cullen that day. He'd walked into my interview to give Joe McCarty, his uncle, some files on a client.

**/**

"_I have to say, Miss Swan, your resume is very impressive. You are by far a very good candidate for this job; and charming too, might I add." I blushed scarlet. "Thank you so much, Mister McCarty. I'd be really happy if I got this job."_

"_Please, call me Joe." My response was cut off by someone walking in without knocking. "Uncle, I have those files on–– Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you had someone in here." I was met with the most melodic voice known to man and turned around to be met with the most handsome panty-dropping face I'd ever seen in my twenty-four years. "Its fine, Edward," Joe said. "I was just interviewing this nice young lady for the sales position. Miss Swan, this is my nephew Edward. He's head of the department you're applying for."_

_Edward smiled crookedly and stretched his hand out to me. "Pleasure to meet you, Miss Swan. I look forward to possibly having you on my team." What a beautiful smile. _

"_Um, okay," was my brilliant response. Could you blame me for being a little incoherent? The man was scrumptious for Christ's sake. "Okay then," he said. Another panty-soaking smile. He handed his uncle the files and started towards the door. "Bye bye, now, Miss Swan."_

"_Bye Studward." I slapped my hand over my mouth as his eyes widened a bit in amusement. Mental face palm. I was mortified but Edward just laughed. "I appreciate the nickname," he said and walked out the door. _

/

Needless to say, I tried my best not to open my mouth when I was around him now, save for meetings when it was necessary. Not that I went out of my way to avoid him or anything.

Edward had finished fixing his coffee during my flashback and was now walking towards the door. The door I was standing next to. Crap. I quickly put my mug down on the counter and opened the nearest cabinet, sticking my head into it. "Oh well, I guess there aren't any English muffins in here after all." Okay, so I went out of my way to avoid him a little. Big deal…

A pale hand shot in front of my face, grabbing a package and pulling it out. "Is this what you're looking for?" Edward. Shit.

I pulled my head out of the cabinet and slowly turned to face him. He wiggled the package in his hands to catch my attention. "Is this what you needed?" he asked again. I reached for it. "Thanks…" I set the muffins down on the counter and cast my glance down, waiting for him to leave and spare me from anymore embarrassment. Meanwhile, Alice was standing beside me giggling her little pixie head off.

"By the way," _Why wasn't he leaving? _"I really like your idea for the new campaign. It's very catchy."

"Thanks Edward." Hopefully the quick thank you would get rid of him.

He smirked. "I think I like Studward better." That stupid, smug, sexy bastard walked out of the room laughing, just like he had a year ago. I felt my cheeks and my neck and ears and possibly my entire body turn red. Alice burst out laughing as soon as he was gone like this was the funniest thing in the world, which to someone other than me it probably was. But I _so_ didn't find any humor in the situation. I shot Alice a look to show her how un-funny I thought this was, but she kept right on laughing. _Great friend she was._

She finally stopped laughing minutes later, only to tease me about what had just happened. "You do realize that if you had just let him walk by and pretend you didn't notice him, this would've never happened, right?"

"Shut up, Alice." I hated her for being so damned right all the time. Damn Alice. Damn English muffins. Damn Edward and his sweet ass, and most of all damn my freaking dysfunctional filter!

**New story, developed from writers block. Lemme know what you guys thought and whether or not I should continue. The second chapter should be up soon. **

**Readers of A Lesson in the Making, I'm not abandoning the story, but I am taking some time off to finish outlining. **

**Reviews are love!**


	2. Gift Baskets and Missed Elevators

Kill me now, Lord. "Honestly, Jasper, you should've seen her face. It was priceless." As if having to experience the moment once wasn't enough for my pitiful life, I was now stuck having to relive what had happened at work today while Alice was explaining the ever so funny situation to her fiancé and another one of my closets friends. Jasper chuckled and shook his head, as was usual for him when Alice shared embarrassing moments of mine.

Right about now I was wishing I had skipped out on drinks tonight. It was tradition since our days in college together that every Monday night Alice, Jasper and I would go out for drinks. It was our way of making Monday's worthwhile, because let's face it––everyone wants to murder Monday. That being true, I still wished I had stayed home. I preferred to be with my cat right now, anyway. Bailey wouldn't laugh at me. She was a good girl; a good _loyal _girl, unlike these two.

I sneered as they both laughed at me, and glanced around for the waiter. If I was going to sit around all night listening to them make fun of my antics like they always did, I needed to switch my beer for some Crown Royal, the good, hard stuff. "Go ahead guys, laugh it up."

Alice looked at me with a fake pout. "Oh Bella, don't be so upset." The pout was then replaced with fiery eyes. "It's your own damn fault anyway! You need to just tell the man how you feel. Fuck, you're damn sexy! He'd be crazy not to like you!" She scooted closer to me in the booth and grabbed me by the collar. "Just screw the man already!" I shrunk back in fear.

"Okay… so, no more liquor for you…," I said slowly. She scoffed, giving me an exasperated look. "Please, Bella, I'm not drunk. I'm just tired of you trying your best to avoid someone you obviously like. I mean, I could understand you doing so if office dating was against policy, but it isn't, so I don't understand why you're doing this." _Maybe she has a point…_

_No! No thinking clearly for you, missy. _

_Right! Thank you, brain._

_No problemo, Amiga! _

Who knew my brain was bilingual?

"Are you going to explain?" _Huh?_

"Huh?"

"Are you going to explain why you keep avoiding Edward like the plague? I mean, it was understandable a year ago with the whole 'Bye Studward' thing but it's time to get over the I-embarrassed-myself-in-front-of-a-hot-guy attitude."

"That's not it, Alice. I'm over the whole Studward thing." _Liar! _"I just don't think Edward has any interest in me. Let's face it––he's gorgeous! He can have any woman he wants so what makes you think he would choose me?" Alice was about to answer, but Jasper chose now to put his psychology degree to good use.

"I think that the fact that you're insecure is apart of it, but really Bella, you aren't _that_ insecure to think you have less of a chance with him than any other woman. I think you avoid Edward because you're afraid of giving yourself a chance at happiness."

"I'm not one of your patients, Jasper. Plus, you're way off." _Liar, again!_

_Shut up, brain!_

_You're only being hostile because you know I'm right!_

"I think Jasper is right, Bella. Maybe you're just afraid to be happy." I rolled my eyes at the two of them. "Thanks Oprah and Dr. Phil, but I think it's just the mortification of the Studward incident that's keeping me from 'happiness,' not fear." Jasper took a sip of his drink and eyed me with that look. The kind that says, 'Sure, Bella… Or maybe you're just that good at lying to yourself.'

I shook the thought from my head. "I promise I'll act on my feelings soon, guys."

"Yeah, right," Alice said.

"Really, I will, Ali. I promise." I wasn't entirely sure I would follow through with this promise, but who said she had to know that?

/

Being in a meeting right now was quite frankly the last thing I wanted to be doing, considering the fact that when I was told about this meeting I was on my way to lunch, but the fact that Edward was in said meeting as well just made it so much better. The board of directors had brought all the people on my floor together today in order to come up with a way to market our newest product––Pioneer light beer. We were promised that as soon as the advertisement was figured out, we would be free to go out and eat, but I was hungry _now_. While everyone was busy talking about marketing ideas, I was admiring Edward, trying to keep my mind off of my hunger. _In your face, Alice! I can so admit to admiring Edward!_

He was just so dreamy. I watched as he ran his long fingers repeatedly through his hair as he listened to our coworkers' ideas and I sighed inwardly. His hair just looked so soft and silky. I knew for sure that it would feel like heaven if I ran my own fingers through his hair; say while we were kissing…definitely with tongue. Or maybe while he was above me on my bed, while we were going at each other like wild animals. Or maybe even in a supply closet at work. You know, whatever was convenient. He'd be gentle at first and then he'd show me how much of a bad girl I was, slamming me into the wall while he pounded into me, over and over again, our slick skin gliding together while we called out each others names. Sigh.

"Miss Swan?" _Don't be so formal, Edward. _

"Bella?" _Yes! Call my name again!_

A quick and sharp nudge of the elbow to my ribs from Alice, and I was back again, away from Edwards roaming hands. I hated Alice. "Bella?" I turned at the sound of my name to see that Edward had been trying to get my attention. "Oh, um, yes?"

"I was asking if you had any input on how we should market the product. You know, since you had such a great idea last meeting." I looked around the table to see everyone looking at me. Please, God, don't let me have moaned or anything.

"Oh, um, the beer. Right." _Say something smart. You had this all planned out already! Just say what you thought about how to market it, and for the love of all that's holy, __**do not **__say um._

"Um." _Idiot! _"I was thinking that you know, since a lot of men drink beer, we could possibly put a very attractive girl in the commercial. Because you know, guys like hot girls and well, I think they would like seeing a hot girl next to a cold beer." There… at least I didn't sound like a _complete_ idiot.

Carlisle Cullen, president of C&M and father of Edward cleared his throat. "Not that I don't think that isn't a good way to market the product, but what makes you think that having a girl in the commercial with the beer would be get more people to buy it, opposed to maybe having the beer as a stand alone?"

Once again everyone gave me their attention. Damn. I hate the spotlight… "Well I was just thinking that the majority of the products that are sold successfully today are marketed with sex. I think it would be a good idea to market the beer with sex because it's obvious that sex is a good selling point." I knew I was blushing with the fire of a thousand suns. I looked down at the product file, trying not to make eye contact with anyone. "I mean, who doesn't like sex. It feels great," I finished off quietly.

I heard Edward let out a huge laugh and I looked up at him. "Who doesn't like sex indeed, Miss Swan? I agree with you. It feels freaking amazing." He winked at me and back down to the file was where my eyes were. Some people at the table chuckled at my obvious embarrassment, but Carlisle ignored them, still shooting questions out of his ass it seemed.

"And what do you propose we do about the female population? We want to try and sell to as many people, meaning both genders need to be included in the marketing process."

"Well, there are females that like girls as well. I mean, lets face it. There are a lot of lesbians now-a-days." I heard a throat being cleared and looked in the direction it came from to see Linda, the office les looking at me with what was a cross between a glare and… well nothing. She was full on glaring. I had to fix this quick. Linda wasn't at all a lipstick les. She was the epitome of butch and looked like she could snap me in half with minimal strength.

"Not that there's anything wrong with that. I love gay people!" Another laugh came from Edward's direction. What the hell was so funny to him about me potentially getting the crud beat out of me for being mistaken for a homophobe? _Note to self: send Linda a nice gift basket._

"Well," Carlisle said, "I think we've gotten enough done for today. We found a possible way to market our new product _and_ we established that Miss Swan likes the gays." And, cue scarlet blush… "You're all free to go."

At those words, I jumped up from my chair and shoved the files back into my briefcase, tidiness be damned. I mumbled a quick reminder to Alice to meet me at the restaurant and I was out the door. I never stalled at the end of meetings; it just gave me that much more of a chance to start a conversation with Edward and say something that I would rather be kept inside my head until the day I die.

I made a quick stop to my office, dropping off my briefcase and picking up the mail that had been left there and was on my way to the elevators. Quick exit plus no blush inducing conversations equals a happy Bella. The doors opened and I stepped inside, pressing the button for the main level. "Hold the elevator, please!" Great heavens, why do you hate me!

I pressed the door close button frantically, thanking everything holy on this planet that the doors closed shut right before Edward got a chance to get on. "Shit!" I heard him curse. Well now I felt bad. _As you should…_ "Sorry!" I called as the elevator started descending.

I sifted through my mail as I waited for the elevator to stop. _Boring, unimportant, oh this looks interesting_. An envelope that was marked **Open Immediately **caught my attention and so I did just what it said to do. The card inside read the following.

_C&M Advertisements holds its annual Dinner and Auction for the Cure of Cancer. It's a special event in which each and every C&M employee must attend. Formal wear is required. Dinner will be $250 a plate. Open bar. Art work will be auctioned off, along with C&M employees and guests who choose to be auctioned off for a date to the highest bidder. Once again, attendance is mandatory for all C&M employees. We look forward to a night of fun, and the chance to get closer to a cure. Thank you. _

Although the 250 dollars for a plate threw me off a bit, the sound of an open bar piqued my interest. Free liquor was always a good thing in my books. Also, when Alice got wind of the formal wear that was required, she would most definitely make sure we spent a whole day shopping for new dresses and then got a full day of pampering at a spa so we could look our best. I was dreading the shopping, but the idea of a spa day sounded great. All this avoiding Edward business was really taking a toll on me.

**Thanks so much for the story alerts and favorites. I'm glad to see that this story is catching some peoples interest. A huge shout out to Ecxe, who was my first and only reviewer so far. You rock majorly! I really wish I would've gotten some more reviews and this seems to work with my other story so, here goes. A preview to the next chapter in exchange for a review. Sound good? Good. **

**Reviews make the world go round! **


End file.
